


Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

by ghost_in_love



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, just the cuteness! oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_in_love/pseuds/ghost_in_love
Summary: Simon and Baz had been dating for years, but they must keep it a secret…





	Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

> i reread carry on in two days, and ugh, rainbow is such a good writer...I can't wait for wayward son. I hope by "it will end in flames" is a bad guy.

**S I M O N**

“Simon!” Penny yells, exasperated, “You  _need_  to stop talking about Baz, it’s driving me crazy!”

“What!?” I can’t, he’s a danger! He’s probably plotting to end us right now!”

“Just look at him!” Penny grabs my face, turning it towards the brooding teen. Baz sneers. “Does he look like he’s plotting anything?”

“What are you staring at, Snow?”

“I’m not staring. I’m just looking,” I snark back.  _I would look at him all day if I could. And I practically do._

“We’re changing the rule. Simon, you’re not allowed to talk about Baz more than three times a day. It’s two less than before. Can you handle it?” Penny nods towards Agatha. “How do you feel?? Like, your boyfriend is always talking about someone else.”

Agatha blushes. “It’s no big deal to me.”

_Of course it isn’t,_ I snort. I gave one last look towards Baz, to which the other boy raised his brow.

Truth is, Agatha and I had broken up two years ago. She claimed I only saw her as an endgame; not a ‘now.’ We still haven’t told Penny, but that’s a story for another time.

**B A Z**

“What’s his deal?” Niall asks.

“Why the hell would I know?” I grumble, stabbing my dinner with a fork.

Dinner finished shortly, we bid each other adieu.

I snuck one last glance at Simon, he was engrossed in his cherry scones. I sigh, he’s always so messy.

Once at my room, I change into pyjamas and close the window.

**S I M O N**

I yawn. “Tired of thinking of Baz yet?” Penny jabs.

“No, never. I am gonna go to bed though. See you guys tomorrow!”

“Night Si,” Penny and Agatha chorus.

“Baz, why is it so hot in here?”

“What? It’s cold as fuck.” Baz sighs, getting off his bed. I shrug, and we push both our beds together. We get comfy and turn the lights down.

I’m stroking his hair. “Baz?”

Hm? Baz grunts, looking up at me.

“I hate this.”

He freezes. “Hate what?”

“I hate sneaking around and pretending we hate each other when all I wanna do is kiss you everywhere,” I frown.

“What would everyone think? The Chosen One running around with a Pitch.”

“Stop calling me that. Besides, I wouldn’t mind running away with you. We could take Penny and she could bring Micah and we would all live together in a big house.”

“Sounds nice, Snow.”

“We’ve been hiding since sixth year.”

“I know. I count the days until we’re out of here,” Baz says softly, entwining his fingers with mine.

“Can’t we just–”

“Does Penny know you broke up with Wellbelove?”

“No, but–”

“Exactly.”

* * *

**B A Z**

“Crowley, Simon! What are you doing here?” He’s standing there, mud and snow caked on his boots, right in the middle of a snowstorm. (Ha! Snow.)

“I missed my boyfriend!” he says excitedly, pressing his body into me for a hug. I spell him  **clean as a whistle**  and bring him inside. “Also, I found out who Nicodemus is.”

“Wh-you did? Who is he?”

“Ebb’s brother.”

“Ebb your ex?”

“Ebb the goatherd.”

“I’m glad to see you,” I say softly, catching his hand in mine. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Alright.”

I hand him one of my jumpers. “How did you get so dirty?”

“I walked. None of the cabs would take me here, they said it’s haunted.”

“It is.” (He’s a fool.) (But he’s my fool.) “Come here.”

He all but falls on top of me, burying his face in my chest. “I missed you,” he mumbles.

“It’s been a couple of days, Snow.”

“I know, but I missed out on you for six weeks. Where were you?”

“Don’t worry about that,” I say, kissing his curls.

“Wake up, Simon. Bunce is here.”

* * *

“What?” Simon’s morning voice will be the death of me.

“She’s got some new information.”

Simon throws on some of my clothes as I resist the urge to run my hand along his chest.

“See something you like?”

“Buzz off,” I push at his chest, then curl my fingers into the jumper’s fabric and pull him into a kiss. His kisses are to die for. What am I going to do?

The doorbell rings, and I reluctantly pull away. I hear Vera letting her in, but I’m more surprised when Wellbelove is there too.

“A-Agatha!”

“Hi, Simon.”

“Simon! What are you doing here?” Bunce asks.

“Same as you,” he responds.

“Uh, okay? Now listen…” Bunce spews off information while Snow catches Wellbelove up. She looks shocked.

“We need Nicodemus.”

“Wellbelove could do it,” I shrug.

“Do what?”

“She’s pretty. Maybe he’ll tell us something,” I shrug. Agatha blushes.

“Nobody’s seducing a vampire,” Simon says. I frown.

“Don’t lie, Snow,” the words come tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop. The cat’s out of the bag. “That’s not what was happening yesterday. Or the day before. Or–”

“What is going on, what do you mean he’s lying, Baz?” Bunce shouts.

I look at Snow, who nods his head slightly.

“I–I’m hopelessly obsessed with Baz,” Simon blurts. I resist the urge to face palm.

“We know that, Si, remember? We had to make a rule that you can’t talk about him,” Penny chides.

They had to make a rule for him?

“No, I mean…”

“We’ve been dating since the end of sixth year,” I say, threading my fingers through his.

“Simon, you’re gay? So..so were we a lie?” Wellbelove looks close to tears. “Baz, you weren’t flirting with me in the woods?”

Bunce smacks her on the head. “People can be bi, Agatha.”

“I was trying to make him jealous. He’d been ignoring me all day. What’s a bloke have to do?” I explain.

Snow leans over to Bunce.

**S I M O N**

“Yeah, remember when he was walking funny the next day?” I whisper.

**B A Z**

If I could blush, I would.

“SIMON! Inappropriate!” Bunce screams, laughing.

“Wow, two years then?”

“Yep,” he smiles, all teeth.

“What an interesting turn of events, yada yada yada, let’s get back to the problem at hand–how do we get Nicodemus to give us answers.” Bunce shakes her head, curls going in all directions.

“Wait. I can’t do this. This truce thing? You guys being all chummy chummy? I have to go. I’m going to be late for the Christmas Eve party,” Wellbelove shrieks, running out the door.

“Uh, I guess that’s my cue,” Bunce stutters, following the other girl out. “And Simon, I see that’s why you couldn’t stop talking about him.”

“Well, I think that went well,” Simon laughs.

“Yeah, if you mean your ex not being able to handle it and running out, it went great,” I bite my lip.

“Oh, don’t you do that,” Simon waves a hand at me.

“Don’t do what?” I ask innocently.

Simon pulls me onto the bed with him.

Aleister Crowley, I’m living a charmed life.


End file.
